


Will You Find My Willow Wisp? A Villainous Story.

by KatieConless23



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Magic-Users, Period-Typical Racism, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieConless23/pseuds/KatieConless23
Summary: Black Hat discovers someone with great potential to be a villain, the problem? They don't know about the world outside of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for trouble and make it double. Just kidding, love for whoever gets this reference! Instead prepare for drama, angst, possible cringe and what I consider a good idea for a story. Enjoy!

"Isn't this a interesting sight? You're siding with them, instead of us? Since when did you fall to madness?" His words held the atmosphere tense, but they felt like a knife. 

I would be completely crushed, if things hadn't went the way they had. Then again, I never did really like him. 

I suppose, I have time for an explanation. Because, I don't think, I'm getting out of this room any time soon. 

My name is Cassandra Delacroix, and this all started four months ago. It was the middle of July, the 14th. 

A hot day in my opinion, but then again I was the only one required to wear long and dark colored things.

"Cassandra, tonight's the midsummer feast. Remember that you are to stay home, and meditate. You must be ready for your 18th birthday, so no staying up late either." My mother advised me, this was the usual. It had been always been that way.

My father said nothing, continued to pack the wagon. My parents were going to the other side of town for the event. Being an only child, meant that I was going to be alone for the night. Not that I was complaining, but I liked being alone. 

"Also remember," My mother straightened my cloak, and lifted my chin so our eyes would meet. Her eyes were always a light blue that resembled the sky itself, a color that I used to wish my eyes held. My eyes, being dim and gray with only small tints of blue. Almost as if they been drained of their color. "You are special, no matter the burden you bear." She then kissed my forehead, and left.

The 'burden' I beared, was something the Elders of our village called 'an excess of magic'. Yes you heard me magic. I was born with it and thus had to go through much more different things, than my peers.

While my peers learned magic with wands, I learned meditation and how to live with my 'burden'. Back when I was naive, and stupid I did everything that was asked of me. Except, one thing. I like making up inventions and spells, to my hope to help my village. 

Honestly, the feel of a quill in my hand, the smell of fresh untouched paper and the soft smooth movements of ink as I would draw and write. Was the best feeling in the world. My pride and joy, however I could only do it when no one was watching. 

Because people who were like me, couldn't think of even do magic or even help make it. We were suppose to only think of bearing our curse, until the time of what they called 'The Passing'. 

'The Passing' was an old tradition for people like me. It was the time for us to sacrifice ourselves by giving up our burdens, to power everyone else's wands. It was considered an great honor and terrible sacrifice. 

Well at least, nobody was allowed to tease me. Or do anything with me at all, only supposed to praise me when I was ready. 

I was a very lonely child to say the least, but that didn't stop me from having fun. I would usually sneak off to the woods or make my own kind of scavenger hunt around my house. 

Wasn't allowed to do it as much as I got older, as I should have been 'taking more responsibility' as they said. I did, but I still liked getting into mischief. However everything changed when, two strangers appeared from outside the village. The outside world.

The last thing about what made my village different is that we lived in more older time fashion, while the rest of the world outside moved on. So since our village was well hidden, nobody expected two complete strangers to appear on our doorstep.

Even though I was suppose to meditate, I heard the commotion and went to where it was. I still remember that first glance at them as clear as day.

They may have looked similar to village folk, but they were dressed very outlandish, compared to rest of village's wear. 

The first one wore a gray coat with a hood, while wearing black like stockings, but much more firm and red shoes with laces. What was the weirdest thing about this was the fact she was a girl, and it was considered to be disgraceful for a girl to wear something like that, so there was a lot of shocked gasps and covering of children's eyes as people stared at her.

Her hair and eyes seemed normal, her hair was brown and long and pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were an lovely dark brown. But everytime she turned her head, I could have swore I saw them change. 

The other individual was a man, he dressed much fancier than the girl. He wore a hat with a tall top, like a stove pipe. It was black with an eye catching red band. He had a grey tunic like thing with buttons on top of a red coat like thing with a black coat and another pair of black like stockings. His black shoes seemed like leather, but they glinted in the sunlight. He received more shocked gasps and stares, as he was dressed much more outlandish. 

He did look relatively normal other wise, having the brown hair and eyes as the girl, expect he wore circle glass in his other eye. 

The Elders came out to the commotion, but of course they saw me in the crowd and gave me the disappointed glare as they passed me. This brought my parents and everyone else's attention to me. Everyone, but my parents gave a stare and continued to what they were doing before the commotion. 

As I was dragged off, back to my home to meditate. The strange man, gave me a wink and then faced the Elders. I didn't know at the time, but that wasn't going to be the last time I saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again, so uh here we are. Enjoy!

Well time hasn't really passed all that much, so I might as well continue. So after a stern talking from my parents, I was grounded to my room for a day. 

A usual thing that happened, if I snuck out or left the house without permission. Not that I minded though, it was a lot better than the stares and harsh words. 

However I couldn't stop thinking about those strange people, that entered the village. What were they doing? And why come to here of all places?

Our village was advanced in some things, while lacked in others. For example we had running water and we could take baths in the comfort of our homes, but we only had candles as a light source. 

Many things were like that, like how we dressed was a bit different from the way we talked. At least we don't use thou and thee anymore, that confused me for a while when we did.

So I decided to get to my writing, however I couldn't help, but to peek out my window. And the thing I saw had left me speechless.

There were the strangers from earlier, walking with the Elders. With the way the Elders pointed and gestured, I could tell that it was some kind of tour. 

Back then, I laughed at the idea of someone from the outside world, wanting to settle in a place that was most likely, considered dull to them. 

But there they were looking completely entranced, almost as if they just found home. However as far as I could tell, a part of me could feel it was some sort of act. 

I shook the feeling, as this was something I felt often around the Elders and my parents. I kept telling myself, it was just me being paranoid and I was just overreacting. 

The feeling did stick with me though, making it hard to enjoy my secret activity. So instead I decided, to continue watching the strangers from my window.

After the tour, they entered the Elder's Hall so I couldn't watch for a while. When the came out however, they were dressed different from the attire I had recently saw them in.

Now had been dressed like most of the people in my village.

The girl now wearing a long dress that was just below her ankles. She wore brown boots with laces underneath, and white stockings. Her hair was in a long braid. Her dresses bodice held a corset like design to it. The sleeves were long and white and the bodice held a dirt brown. The skirt was a light brown though.

Same kind of dress I wore, same as every woman and girl in village did. I didn't admit it at the time, but I liked it when she was wearing her old clothes.

The man was wearing a long sleeved dark brown tunic and light browning stockings. He also had a white belt on along with, brown boots that also had laces. Except he still wore the strange hat. 

I would be lying if I didn't think he looked ridiculous. What made it better was he was smiling and completely fine with it. No matter how many stares he got, he still had this unbridled confidence, that put all those judging stares to shame.

I was needless to say, jealous of him for it. A confidence I wished I had, along with an air of mystery around him. Something I didn't have as well.

In my village, I was rather well known at the time. For being the bearer of 'the curse of magic'. 

Let's just say, not many people were fond of me having my own opinions on the matter. 

So there I was, sitting by my window and watching these strangers grow accustomed to our system. But something happened that threw me off.

So they were talking with the Elders, and the Elders were pointing to several houses as they talked. Obviously because they were choosing a house to live in.

When they proceeded to, excitedly point to the house directly, next mine, and making it obvious they just wanted that one.

Everyone else in the village shared my shocked reaction, most people tended to 'move away' from a house that held someone like me. But there they were, smiling happily as the moved themselves in. 

The Elders pretended that they were fine with it, when even I could tell they were screaming inside. But then the Elders noticed me staring and I just closed my curtains, pretending I was simply enjoying a breath of clean air, before mediating.

After my curtains had been drawn, I tend decided to distract myself with my book. It didn't stop all the thoughts to pour out in a jumbled manner though.

Why were they here? What did they want? What was that wink? These were few of the many questions I had, but not all of them are noteworthy, so I'm not going to mention them. 

I will summarize that half of them were about the clothes, the outside world and the mannerisms they seemed to have. What were they doing and such. The rest was if I had food that morning, and if I did what was it.

After a couple drawings, I decided to actually mediate, as it did calm my nerves. And also to make sure that my parents weren't suspicious of me. 

So I hid my book as usual and then sat on my bed to meditate. Just as I hit a calm state, a loud noise broke me out of it. 

I nearly jumped as I looked around frantically, for where it came from to find. That the girl stranger had launched herself. 

Through my window, and was on the floor of my room. Thank goodness she landed on her side, or else it would have been even worse then it was. 

I carefully approached her, to see if she was okay. Only for her to spring up and look at me. 

Yes, a rather awkward introduction was about to happen. And I wasn't fully prepared for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So that took a while, and now we get to see awkward bonding time in the next chapter! *breathes in* and boy will it be fun and painful to watch. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! I finished faster than I thought I would. Decent word count too. So I hope you all enjoyed, there will be more just so you know. Bye for now Katie disappear! *throws smoke bomb down and disappears*


End file.
